futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Futurama Wiki:Users
Futurama‍‍ '‍s first season' began airing on March 28, 1999 and concluded after 13 episodes on November 14, 1999. The entire season is included within the Volume One DVD box set, which was released on March 25, 2003. There is a total of 13 episodes contained in the production season, although the last four episodes were pre-empted by sporting events and pushed into the second broadcast season.[1] The full thirteen episodes of the season have been released on a box set called Futurama: Volume One, on DVD and VHS. It was released in the United Kingdom, on January 28, 2002, in Australia on November 27, 2002 and in the United States and Canada on March 25, 2003. The season was re-released as Futurama: Volume 1, with entirely different packaging to match the newer season releases on July 17, 2012.[2] Contents https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Futurama_(season_1)# hide *1Production *2Reception *3Episodes *4Home releases *5References Productionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Futurama_(season_1)&action=edit&section=1 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:David_X._Cohen_%26_Matt_Groening_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpgDavid X. Cohen and Matt Groeningat the Futurama panel of Comic-Con2009. Matt Groening initially conceived of Futurama in the mid-1990s. In 1996, he enlisted David X. Cohen, then a Simpsons writer and producer, to assist in developing the series;[3] the two then spent time researching science fiction books, television shows, and films of the past. By the time they pitched the series to Fox in April 1998, Groening and Cohen had composed many characters and story lines. During that first meeting, Fox ordered thirteen episodes. Shortly after, however, Groening and Fox executives argued over whether the network would have any creative input into the show.[4] With The Simpsons the network has no input.[5]Groening explains, "When they tried to give me notes on Futurama, I just said: 'No, we're going to do this just the way we did''Simpsons''.' And they said, 'Well, we don't do business that way anymore.' And I said, 'Oh, well, that's the only way I do business.'"[6] After negotiations, he received the same independence with Futurama. The name "Futurama" comes from a pavilion at the 1939 New York World's Fair. Designed by Norman Bel Geddes, the Futurama pavilion depicted how he imagined the world would look in 1959.[7] Receptionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Futurama_(season_1)&action=edit&section=2 edit The first season of Futurama received positive reviews from critics. Patrick Lee of Science Fiction Weekly commented, based on a viewing of "Space Pilot 3000" alone, that Futurama was deemed not as funny as''The Simpsons'', particularly as "the satire is leavened with treacly sentimental bits about free will and loneliness". The episode was rated as an "A- pick" and found to "warrant further viewing" despite these concerns.[8] Rob Owen of the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette noted that although the series' premiere contained the same skewed humor as The Simpsons, it was not as smart and funny, and he attributed this to the large amount of exposition and character introduction required of a television series pilot, noting that the show was "off to a good start."[9] Andrew Billen of New Statesman found the premise of "Space Pilot 3000" to be unoriginal, but remained somewhat enthusiastic about the future of the series. While he praised the humorous details of the episode, such as the background scenes while Fry was frozen, he also criticized the show's dependence on in-jokes such as Groening's head being present in the head museum.[10] The episode was ranked in 2006 by IGN as number 14 in their list of the top 25 Futurama episodes.[1] Tal Blevins of IGN had positive review on the season and said "You really can't go wrong wherever you look in Futurama Volume One, and there are no stinkers in this collection." [11] The season tied for 89th in the seasonal ratings tied with Profiler with an average viewership of 8.9 million viewers.[12] The series' premiere "Space Pilot 3000" garnered "unprecedented strong numbers" with a Nielsen rating of 11.2/17 in homes and 9.6/23 in adults 18–49.[13] The Futurama premiere was watched by more people than either its lead-in show (The Simpsons) or the show following it (The X-Files), and it was the number one show among men aged 18–49 and teenagers for the week.[14][15] Episodeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Futurama_(season_1)&action=edit&section=3 edit See also: List of Futurama episodes Home releaseshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Futurama_(season_1)&action=edit&section=4 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Futurama1dvd.jpgThe original 2002 Volume One''home release. Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Futurama_(season_1)&action=edit&section=5 edit #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Futurama_(season_1)#cite_ref-IGN_1-0 Jump up to:'''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Futurama_(season_1)#cite_ref-IGN_1-1 b''] Tal Blevins. "Futurama Volume One". IGN. Retrieved 2009-12-10. Cite error: Invalid tag; name "IGN" defined multiple times with different content (see the help page). #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Futurama_(season_1)#cite_ref-FutuDVD2012_2-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Futurama_(season_1)#cite_ref-FutuDVD2012_2-1 b] Kyle Nolan (2012-08-06). "Cool new cover art on Futurama Vol. 1-4 DVD re-releases". Retrieved 2012-06-08. #'Jump up^' Cohen, David S (2007). DVD commentary for the episode "Bart the Mother". The Simpsons The Complete Tenth Season (DVD). 20th Century Fox. #'Jump up^' Needham, Alex (October 1999). "Nice Planet...We'll Take It!". Archived from the original on 2000-08-24. Retrieved 2008-06-03. #'Jump up^' Snierson, Dan (1999-03-26). "Space Case". Entertainment Weekly. Archived from the original on 2000-08-24. Retrieved 2008-06-03. #'Jump up^' "Groening Bites the Hand that Feeds". Mr. Showbiz. 1999-04-08. Archived from the original on 2000-08-24. Retrieved 2008-06-03. #'Jump up^' Taylor, Timothy Dean (2001). Strange Sounds: Music, Technology & Culture. pp. 104–105. ISBN 0-415-93684-5. #'Jump up^' Lee, Patrick (March 22, 1999). "Futurama: The future's not what it used to be". Sci Fi Weekly. Archived from the original on 2007-06-12. Retrieved 2007-06-25. #'Jump up^' Owen, Rob (1999-03-26). "Simpsons meet the Jetsons; 'The Devil's Arithmetic'".Pittsburgh Post-Gazette. Retrieved 2007-08-08. #'Jump up^' Billen, Andrew (1999-09-27). "Laughing matters". New Statesman. Retrieved2008-06-13. #'Jump up^' http://dvd.ign.com/articles/388/388581p1.html #'Jump up^'http://web.archive.org/web/20091029011819/http://geocities.com/Hollywood/4616/ew0604.html #'Jump up^' Bierbaum, Tom (1999-03-30). "Fox sees 'Futurama' and it works". Variety. Retrieved2008-06-15. #'Jump up^' de Moraes, Lisa (1999-03-31). "`Futurama' Draws Them In". The Washington Post. Retrieved 2008-06-15. #'Jump up^' ""Futurama" has popular premiere". Animation World Network. 1999-04-04. Retrieved2008-06-15. #'Jump up^' "Futurama; S1". Sanity. Retrieved August 19, 2013. |} |} Categories: *Futurama lists *1999 television seasons *Futurama (season 1) episodes *Futurama seasons Navigation menu *Not logged in *Talk *Contributions *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *Edit *View history * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikipedia store Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version Languages * Deutsch * Français * Italiano * Suomi Edit links * This page was last modified on 19 October 2015, at 02:40. * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a re Futurama Season 1 Alternative Titles: Futurama (1999) Description: Futurama is an American animated science fiction sitcom created by Matt Groening and developed by Groening and David X. Cohen for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series follows the adventures of a late 20th-century New York City pizza delivery boy, Philip J. Fry, who, after being unwittingly cryogenically frozen for a thousand years, finds employ…more Category: Cartoon Status: Completed Released: 1999 Rating: 10 (5 Votes) Rate it! Genres: Animation, Comedy, Sci-Fi Watch Futurama Season 1 Online